GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam
History The Guardian Gundam was the epitome of Star Strike's mobile suit tech. Developed by drafts written by Syrene using the data from the Executus and data taken from observing the 00 Raiser, Star Strike developed a unit that surpassed all before it. While the Guardian Gundam utilized the same Twin Drive as the Executus, the problems that plagued the Executus were solved and as a result the mobile suit was on par with the 00 Raiser in terms of performance. In the Executus, the cobbled together design made it nearly impossible to create new equipment or to install new upgrades. The Guardian Gundam was constructed entirely out of new parts, giving it a more stable design that was easy to manage. This opened up numerous advancements that were previously unavailable to the Executus. The joints of the Guardian Gundam were designed to be highly flexible, able to move exactly like a human could. This allowed greater utilization of it's physical weaponry. The joints were also designed to have increased shock resistance, making them highly durable and increasing the damage absorption capabilities of the mobile suit. The Guardian Gundam utilized it's new GN Particle Distribution System to great effect. Like the Executus, the GN Particles were transferred directly via the frame, but due to the higher output of the Guardian Gundam, The GN Particles acted as a GN Field skin for maximum defensive capability. This allowed it to fully utilize it's high thrust and maneuverability without the issue of standing still while the GN Field was operating. The GN Drives of the Guardian Gundam were upgraded to enable the use of the Trans Am System without additional equipment or self destructing. Solar cells built into the armor and frame supplied additional energy to allow the mobile suit to continue operating after Trans Am, although the power supplied was only enough to extend operation by five minutes before needing to recharge. Despite the power and potential the Guardian Gundam demonstrated, it was an unfinished mobile suit. Due to time constraints and a desperate need to replace the Executus, Star Strike used the unfinished design of a mobile suit under development. The final design would later be finished and constructed as the Perfect Guardian. Equipment used by Guardian Gundam *'GN Wing Bits:' Drawing off the design of the GN Claws, Star Strike constructed an entirely new advanced weapons system. The Wing Bits were similar to GN Claws in that they were remote Melee/Ranged weapons, but unlike the GN Claws, the Wing Bits were far more versatile and didn't restrict the Gundam. Two Wing Bits could be combined to form Shield Bits, granting an additional line of defense and offense to the Guardian Gundam. the Wing Bits were almost entirely constructed out of the same material as condensers, giving them a high particle storage, durability, and cutting ability. The Guardian Gundam utilized 8 Wing Bits and when not in use they were docked in a fashion resembling wings. The Wing Bits could expand upon this by utilizing the GN Feathers system of the 0 Gundam, allowing the particles to flow off to resemble angelic wings of light. *'GN Sword 5:' The GN Sword 5 was the epitome of physical GN Blades. It utilized the same materials used to create GN Condensers to form the blade. This would allow GN Particles to be lined along the blade in greater density and gave much improved cutting ability. As an added effect, the GN Particles made the sword weigh the same as a beam saber, granting further agility to the blade. Like the swords before it, it contained a hidden high output beam rifle behind the blade and like the swords before it, it was attached directly to the mobile suits arm and featured a small shield built into the edge facing away from the suit for defensive purposes. *'Knee Cannons:' Due to the more manageable design of the Gundam, a multitude of weapons could be concealed within the armor itself. When not in use, the cannons would function as simple knee joints, completely undetectable even to those with the schematics. When activated, the front part of the knee cap would suddenly flip outwards, revealing two hidden beam weapons that gave the Guardian Gundam a surprise attack in melee combat. The Knee Cannons could also switch into two hidden beam sabers, further enhancing the lethal capabilities of the Gundam. *'Foot-Mounted Beam sabers:' the name says it all, the beam sabers are stored within and attached to the feet of the unit. If the Guardian Gundam’s other melee weapons would either preoccupied or were removed entirely, the beam sabers would snap out and give a last second defense against enemy melee weapons or a sudden attack that would carve into the opposing unit itself. *'GN Great Sword:' The Great Sword was a highly versatile weapon of the Guardian Gundam. Unlike the previous physical swords, this sword resembled a simple long sword. The blade was made of the same material as condensers were and so had a high particle capacity. It also used high density particles to line the blade, highly increasing it’s cutting ability and allowing it to cut through GN-Fields. Like the other blades, it had a hidden beam rifle along the blade, allowing a rapid switch between sword and rifle. But unlike the other physical blades of the Gundams, it wasn’t attached to the Gundam directly. The sword was wielded in the same manner normal swords are used, allowing easier maneuvers for the pilot. The sword could attach with the Wing Bits to form either an extremely powerful buster sword or a powerful buster cannon. When not in use the great sword was stored on the back of the Gundam. *'Armor Bits:' The Armor Bits, as the name suggests, were designed to resemble pieces of armor, in the case of the Guardian Gundam, the shoulder and knee pads. When needed, the bits would detach from the Gundam and become remote beam weapons. Since they can operate as armor as well, they can double as Shield Bits, but are unable to dock with each other due to design. Because of the overwhelming power and versatility of the Wing Bits, the Armor Bits rarely see combat use other than as armor. Features *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' The Guardian Gundam can allow the pilot to connect their mind to the mobile suit via Quantum Brainwaves and GN Particles. This allowed the pilot to directly control the mobile suit through thought alone. In addition, the QBW Interface also gave the pilot control of any remote weaponry controlled by the suit. This allowed a highly efficient reaction speed and gave the pilot more control of his surroundings during a battle. *'Trans Am System:' The Twin Drive of the Guardian Gundam was upgraded to where Trans Am was capable without damaging either the suit or the GN Drives. As a result the Gundam was able to fully utilize it's immense potential. *'GN Field:' The Guardian Gundam was capable of generating a GN Field for defensive purposes. A unique difference from normal GN Fields was utilized to high effect in the mobile suit. In conjunction with the Gundam's particle distribution, and the high output of the Twin Drive, the unique GN Field Skin generated allowed the Guardian Gundam to operate at full speed, as apposed to being forced to remain stationary, while active. *'GN Field Skin:' The high output of the Guardian Gundam produced several previously unintended features. One such feature was the GN Field Skin. When the Gundam utilized it's particle distribution system in conjunction with the Twin Drive's high output, the internal small scale GN Fields were supercharged to fully envelop the frame of the mobile suit. This granted a nearly indestructible defense while at the same time granting higher focus of particles in GN based weaponry. The system would be later utilized to enable the Quantum Teleport System used by the GNC-4 Legacy and the Perfect Guardian. Photo Gallery Wing Bits.jpg|Wing Bits Ransac16 00:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC)